


Something Beautiful

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Autism, Domestic, F/M, Family, M/M, M/M Sex, Malec, Other, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, date, parenting, special needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Magnus Lightwood-Bane and Alec Lightwood-Bane are married, they have adopted a child and things are pretty great, until they start noticing their child, Max isn't meeting his millstones and find out he has has special needs. Magnus and Alec find out their son is autistic and have to navigate their way through a whole new world of parenting and what that means for them as parents and what that means for Max.





	1. Phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people. This has been an idea I've had for a long time. This idea is inspired from both the show because of the beautiful relationship Magnus and Alec have and from my own personal experience. I hope you enjoy; this will be a multi chapter fic. This fic will not have a Beta (I don't have one), so I'm sure there will be many mistakes, and I will try and update when I can. Some of the adoption talk and jargon has been improvised, so I don't claim to be an expert on it. I'm new to the whole fanfiction business, so comments are always welcome. In fact, they motivate me more! 
> 
> This first chapter is just sort of a preview to see if anyone is even interested and if I should continue. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm terrible with tags, so if you have any suggestions about those, please let me know!

The call came late Thursday evening. Magnus and Alec were making dinner, nothing special, just one of Alec's favorite Italian dishes. Magnus loved cooking with Alec. It was one of his favorite things to do with his husband. Alec was stirring the pasta sauce and Magnus came up behind him and gave him a kiss on the neck, at which point Alec hummed in approval. Magnus was just about to put the garlic bread in the oven when his phone rang. "Hello" Magnus handed the bread to Alec to put in the oven. 

"Hello Mr. Bane. This is Olivia Fitzgerald with Hope Centered Adoption Agency, we found a match for you and your husband." 

Magnus and Alec had been married for 3 years. They knew early on they wanted kids. After a year of marriage they found an adoption agency that would work with same sex couples and put their home study and portfolio together. Then came the waiting game, waiting for someone to pick them, hoping that every time the phone rang it would be that call telling them they had been matched. Apparently today was that day.

"It's Mr. Lightwood-Bane and why isn't Catarina calling me? She's our caseworker?" Magnus knew he was being an ass. Maybe he was in shock. He and Alec had been waiting almost two years for this call and here he was correcting the caseworker on his name and asking why she was calling him. "Excuse me...I'm...I'm sorry, It's just I'm shocked is all. Please forgive me." Alec had now stopped stirring the pasta sauce and turned down the heat and was now giving Magnus a questioning look, clearly wondering what was going on but didn't want to interrupt. 

"It's quite alright Mr. Lightwood-Bane. I know you and your husband have been waiting for awhile. Catarina is out sick today and will be tomorrow as well and she will be unable to meet you. I didn't want you to have to wait any longer than you already have, and I would like to meet with you and your husband first thing tomorrow morning if that is okay with you?"

"Yes! of course!" Magnus practically screeched in the phone. "Can we get anymore details?" 

"I will email a picture and I can tell you he was born 3 days ago to a young mother who is 14 and unable to take of him and he is Caucasian. That is all the details I can give to you over the phone. I'm technically not even supposed to give you that or a picture, but I feel that it's the least I can do. I will send the picture over via email now."

Magnus could hardly breathe, all he heard was _boy, boy, boy,_ and  _three days old_ , and he was looking at Alec with tears in his eyes. He wanted to get off the phone and look at pictures and tell his husband the great news. He knew part of the reason he and Alec had waited so long to be approved was because they were married to each other. No one wanted to place their child with two male fathers and wanted a more traditional family, but they had done their waiting and now they had a baby boy waiting for them. "Of course, what time tomorrow?"

"9:00 A.M.? okay with you?"

"Yes, sounds great! See you then!"

Magnus hung up and lunged for Alec, almost knocking him on his ass. "We're having a boy!" screamed Magnus. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus and Alec learned very early on that parenthood was a lot of things and easy was not one of them. However, it was the most rewarding experience of their lives. There was nothing quite like holding their baby in their arms while he slept. Max seemed to only be able to sleep in their arms, which had a lot to do with his colic, but they didn't mind too much because they loved that little wrinkly milk eating machine more than life itself. 

"Magnus, I'm going to try and lay max down on his crib," whispered Alec. It was actually more liked he mouthed the words, but Magnus got the general idea. They became quite good at miming and understanding each other recently. 

Magnus had just got into bed when Alec stepped into the bedroom looking like he won an Oscar. "I did it, Mags! I mean...I'm not sure how long it will last! But he's asleep, in his bed and we have a few minutes to ourselves and I fucking miss you!" Alec climbed the bed from the bottom and on top of Magnus in the process. He laid on top of Magnus just holding on to him and breathing him in.

"I miss you too, Dear. I know Max has taken a lot of our time lately. You know I love you, right?" Magnus said into Alec's hair.

"Of course, I love Max and I don't mind him taking up our time, I just miss you and with his colic, I know it's been extra stressful and time consuming. I just want to hold you." Alec turned into Magnus and in the process his hips pushed down into Magnus, "I love you, too" he gasped. Alec didn't plan for this to go there and he wasn't sure he had the energy for more than a cuddle, but he and Magnus hadn't had sex in so long and Magnus was all his and such a good husband, father, and sexy. How could he not get turned on?  

Magnus started kissing Alec's face all over and pushing his hips up into Alec, meeting his thrusts, clearly just as turned on as Alec. "Ahhh, Alec.. get your shirt off!" Alec stopped gyrating his hips and pulled his shirt and pants off and helped Magnus do the same. Magnus sat up and grabbed Alec's face and pushed him into the bed and straddled his lap. "I've missed this. You're so beautiful, Alexander."

Magnus started making his way down Alec's face kissing, licking, and biting every inch of skin he could, his neck, and chest, then his nipples. He started to suck on his nipples and Alec was making noises so loud Magnus had to cover his mouth in fear he would wake Max. Magnus knew they weren't going to last much longer with foreplay so he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and quickly coated his fingers.

"If I take my hand off your mouth, you have to keep it down, or will never get to the end before Max wakes up!" Magnus told Alec.

"Magnus if you don't start fucking me right now, I'm going to come before we get to the good part! It's been too long and I'm so close!" Alec was practically growling and holding on to Magnus's ripped biceps.

Magnus didn't need to be told twice. He was just as turned on. Magnus quickly prepared Alec, at which point he's pretty sure he heard Alec mutter  _"for fucks sake_ " more than once. Magnus chucked. 

Once Magnus entered Alec, he stopped to give him time to adjust. Alec nodded at him when he was ready. "Oh my god, Alexander...you...ah...you feel so good" Magnus' breathing was labored and punching out of him as he buried his head into Alec's neck and moved in and out of him. 

Alec wrapped his legs tightly around Magnus' back and held on to the headboard and with each thrust, air and moans punching out of him, "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop...I love you, I love you so much." 

Magnus knew he was close to coming, and he grabbed Alec's hands and entwined them above his head as he kissed him and came hard into Alec with a loud groan. Alec continued to meet each of Magnus' thrusts with his own and he didn't need his hands as he came between their bellies seconds later.

Both Magnus and Alec were panting hard into each other's mouths and kissing in the after glow of their love making. It had been too long since they last did this. Magnus gently pulled out of Alec and grabbed some wet wipes and started cleaning them up. "I've missed this, Magnus" muttered Alec into Magnus' neck. 

Magnus was stroking Alec's hair, "Me too, Darling, me too." Not five minutes later the baby monitor goes off and Max's cries can be heard, bringing the fathers back to reality. 


	2. Doctor's Appointment

Jace and Izzy walked through the door of Magnus and Alec's home right at 6pm. Alec was holding Max and Magnus was still getting ready for their date. It was hard to believe Max was already ten months old.

"Hey, bro how are you guys doing? You ready to get a break?" Jace extended his hands for Max who was waving his fingers in front of his face like they were the greatest things in the world. 

"Yeah," Alec said handing Max to Jace, as Izzy sat down on the couch, trying to get Max's attention, with no success.

"We could use the distraction, what with just getting the news from Max's pediatrician that he is not meeting his developmental milestones. Max should be sitting up by now, babbling, and grasping for objects, which he isn't doing..." Alec trailed off, looking off into the distance. 

"Hey, man, he's still young. There's lots of time." Jace patted Alec on the back. 

"Yeah, don't forget you didn't talk till you were almost two, Alec!" Izzy said from the couch. 

"I know," sighed Alec as he made his way over the chair across from Izzy and sat down, "It's just his doctor wants us to get him in the Early Intervention program and start him in therapy, in hopes he will catch up and...and Magnus is struggling. I mean...they say this is more common in children who are adopted."

"You and Magnus are great parents, whatever Max needs, you guys will do it and figure it out." Jace said handing Max to Izzy and made his way over to Alec to sit next to him.  "Max isn't even a year yet, Alec, he's still got a lot of growing up to do...Don't worry too much!" 

"Yeah...yeah, I know! You're right." 

Magnus started to make his way downstairs but he saw Alec was telling his siblings about Max's doctor's appointment, and he didn't have any desire to interrupt and rehash the details, therefore, he turned around and headed back to the bedroom where he came, giving the siblings time to finish their conversation. 

Magnus couldn't help but reflect on the unbelievable love and devotion he felt for his son Max, wanting to provide and give him everything he could ever want and need. Going to his doctor's appointment today and feeling blindsided that Max wasn't perfect felt like a sucker punch because to Magnus, Max was. How could this doctor not see what he sees and how could Magnus not have seen that something might be wrong?

Max seems like a perfectly normal baby to him. Of course Alec, while agreeing that Max is perfect, is much more willing to give the doctor the benefit of the doubt and call the numbers she gave them, and determine if he needs therapy, at ten months! What ten month old baby could need speech therapy was mind blowing to Magnus. Apparently Magnus just didn't understand and Alec kept telling Magnus to keep and open mind.

"Magnus?" Alec said from the hall. He peeked into the bedroom and found Magnus sitting on their bed. Dressed to kill and looking like he came out of a magazine. "You look beautiful, Mags." 

"Thank you, Darling." Magnus smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"What are you doing in here just sitting if you're ready to go?" Questioned Alec as he made his way over to Magnus on the bed.  

Magnus shrugged, "I heard you talking to Jace and Isabelle, and I didn't want to interrupt. Magnus didn't elaborate, short and to the point. 

"I know you, Magnus. You didn't want to come out and talk about Max's doctor's appointment, so you hid in the bedroom...." Alec paused. Magnus didn't hide the fact Alec was right. 

"Listen we are both worried and we both kind of feel a little differently on the subject but can we both just agree we need tonight.... I, I need my husband. I need you Magnus. I need to go out and have fun with my husband. Can... can we do that?" Alec was struggling with his words, trying to get them out, whether from frustration or nerves but when he looked up Magnus grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth, teeth clanking, bruising, and desperate. When they pulled apart they were panting into each other's mouths Magnus licked at Alec's lips, pulling a desperate moan from Alec, "yes, I'm so sorry Alec! Of course, we..." kiss "we can go out" kiss  "and have an amazing date just" kiss, kiss, kiss "the two of us" kiss, Alec pushed Magnus down on the mattress and straddled his lap, grinding his crotch down on Magnus' cock, "fuck, Alec..."

Alec was about to rip his husband's pants off when he heard... "Alec! What the hell are you guys doing up there? Izzy and I hadn't planned on charging you for our babysitting services, but if Izzy and I are thinking about changing that if you guys are doing what I think you're doing!" 


End file.
